Frederick Barbarossa
(Formerly) | occupation = (Former) | residence = | alias = "Redbeard" (赤ひげ, Akahige) "Thor" (裁き, Tōru) | epithet = | jva = | Funi eva = | 4kids eva = | doriki = | age = 132 | bounty = ???,000,000 | status = Alive | birth = January 3rd | height = 80 meters | weight = 150 tons | dfbackcolor = 800080 | dftextcolor = 008000 | dfname = | dfename = Rumble Rumble Fruit | dfmeaning = Sound of Thunder; Lightning | dftype = }} Frederick Barbarossa more commonly known as "Redbeard" (赤ひげ, Akahige) is the notorious of the Redbeard Pirates.Redbeard Pirates: Redbeard is the first member and leader of the crew. Once hailed as in the on the globe, he was deceived by his newly wed Empress, Alessandra, effectively being exiled from his own nation. Seeking revenge against the witch who disgraced his family, he wishes to form an army strong enough to overthrow the most fearsome military on the globe. Throughout his travels, his and expert combat skills earned him great respect and an outstanding bounty of ???,000,000. (More Coming Soon) Appearance Even amongst the largest creatures on the globe, Redbeard is considered to be incredibly large. His titanic size surpasses most giants of Elbaf, but smaller than the notorious demon creature, . Unlike many others who reach abnormal heights, Redbeard maintains his human features not displaying any other abnormalities outside of his height. Outside of his incredible size, he is very muscular, similar to many other warriors Elbaf. Barbarossa possesses bright red hair and beard which would eventually earn him his alias Redbeard. Along with his red-hair, he possesses dark red eyes that can intimidate an opponent fairy easily. Outside of these traits, he possesses fairly tanned skin, due to his adventures across the sea. Keeping up with his red theme, Redbeard's attire mostly includes red articles of clothing. He wears bronze armor that possesses a red tint, along with cuff that cover his forearm. According to many, his armor is very thick, supposedly being a metal that is very hard to penetrate. Below he wears a thick mantle, that possess a red color to it very similar to his hair. Over his armor he wears a red coat, that possesses golden fur around his next on his collar, and golden flames at the bottom. As shoes, he wear maroon sandals that wrap between his big and second toe. He has maintained this appearance for quite sometime rarely ever changing. Personality Despite recent events, Redbeard still maintains his status as a proud warrior of Elbaf. Since his childhood, Redbeard has always believed in his nation's customs. He considers himself to be an honorable warrior, and respects those who follow the same beliefs. He believes the duels are sacred and is willing to accept his fate whether it be victory or defeat. His devotion to his beliefs are well displayed during his rise to power, when he is challenged but countless giant to the the death, and glad accepted. Redbeard is also a firm believer of the Elbaf gods, and that his destiny was chosen by them. Most of his decisions are based on the fact he is trying to please the Elbaf deities, hoping they will always be in his favor. Even in the most recent events, he believes that the god are simply challenging him in order to see how much he wishes to save and protect the nation he rules. He does not tolerate any disrespect towards his belief, usually meeting it with aggression. Similar to many other giants, Redbeard is a rather jolly being. He is rarely seen with anything but a grin on his face, even when times look grim. Many call him optimistic others call him a fool. Redbeard personally believes that live is too short to be anything but happy, even when times are not ideal. This is ironic due to the fact, giants have significantly longer lifespans than most creatures. This jolly personality has allowed him to easily form a crew of different races despite being somewhat intimidating. Redbeard has a pretty unique sense of humor as well, often making fun of himself rather than others. An example of this would be his own alias, Redbeard. As a child, many used to mock him because of his red hair. While this would cause most to shy away from the nickname, he embraces it, having those around him refer to him as Redbeard. A gift and a curse, Redbeard is unnaturally gifted in picking up women. While many would consider this a gift, because he is a womanizer as well, his talent often lands him into a lot of trouble. As long as the female is remotely attractive, Redbeard will be incapable of keeping his package in his pants. Throughout his many decades on this planet, Redbeard has had coitus with many species including; Giants, Merfolk, Minks, Humans, Angels and even Cyborgs. While he does almost bang anything that moves, Redbeard has stated that his favorite of the species are Merfolk, though he has definitely had more sex with giants. Even outside of Elbaf, Redbeard most likely has dozens of kid wandering the globe. Even a member of his crew is his child; Sarutobi. Many of his crewmates joke that he will leave such a legacy on this world that he will have his own variation of the . Redbeard is commonly recognized as an arrogant man. His confidence in himself and his abilities come from his childhood of constant praise and his many triumphs on the road to emperor. Many have stated that his ego surpasses even his height, even to the point that his ego was too big for Elbaf, a country of giants. While many believe that this is an awful trait to have, Redbeard embraces his confidence, almost to the point where people have considered him a narcissist. When flirting women, he'll often compliment himself which is rarely an effective strategy. At certain points, his confidence makes him a strong leader. His belief that no matter what, he'll achieve victory, usually inspires others into following him to the very end. His confidence is a dual edge sword that can either be his downfall or his success. Some people are just natural leaders, destined to guide others. Since childhood, Redbeard has displayed many attributes that show for a strong leader and king. One of his most favorable traits is his trust in his allies. Despite having an unnatural confidence in his own abilities, he also has a strong belief in counting on his allies, stating that if one cannot trust his allies, then it would be better to fight alone. While it took time for him to understand this component, throughout his time as King, he has learned to put his people ahead of himself, a trait he still shows as pirate captain Redbeard. Finally, Redbeard is very passionate in everything he does, no matter what he is doing, Redbeard shows a rare determination to complete anything he does, whether it be in battle or drinking competitions. These traits have made him known to be a very proud and strong king, which is probably he is one of the few to awaken Haoshoku Haki, an ability destined for a king. Relationships Abilities & Powers Physical Prowess Once hailed as the of Elbaf, Redbeard has been praised as the strongest giant. As a result of being exposed to studying qigong during his Youth, Redbeard tapped into his primal origins granting him colossal size and strength even amongst his titan brethren. As a giant, Barbarossa holds the greatest potential of acquiring grandiose strength of any other creature on the planet. Maximizing on this potential, Redbeard has spent more than a century honing his strength through extensive unorthodox training and life-threatening duels. Praised as his most renowned skill, Redbeard has defeated multiple powerful opponents through sheer strength alone.A Clash of Titans:Redbeard defeats MuuMuu without using the power of his devil fruit. Defeating various adversaries who are also also applauded for their unworldly strength in Balor, Ramses, Lord MuuMuu and Boudica, his power is considered to be unmatched. Some of his greatest feats include generating massive tornadoes,My Big Little: Redbeard spins like a top with his hammer in order to generate a massive tornado. crushing an entire island,It Takes Two to Tango: Brown launches a massive earth construct the size of an island, and Redbeard punches it into an oblivion lifting tons from under the sea, and even (tba). When combined with , Redbeard exceeds strength beyond imagination. Redbeard describes his strength as incalculable, stating that through he could increase his strength indefinitely. While often overlooked due to his , Redbeard possesses heavenly durability. Once an enemy breaks through his incredible intangibility, they must combat the incredible wall of Redbeard's physique. Naturally, Redbeard possesses a physique superior to that of most other giants, a feat that is already quite incredible. This implies that most forms of human combat and weapons are rendered useless against him. : Giants posses the greatest durability of any of the other races. But this is not all; even his own brethren have struggled to penetrate his "armor" and deal significant damage. Unlike most who possess modified genetics, Redbeard does not possess an exoskeleton but rather the ability to increase his muscles and body's durability through every battle, though he must recuperate prior the effect taking place. This ability was truly displayed during many duels prior to his kingship. As a result of over a century of combat, Redbeard is described as "indestructible" stating that physical attacks are useless against him. A testament to his outstanding build was successful enduring Balor's Grandmaster , a fighting style praised to pierce physically strong physiques, for several days.Remember the Titans: Redbeard takes countless blows from Balor during their several day battle and manages to come out victorious. Due to his giant heritage, Redbeard possesses outstanding longevity and vitality. Expected to live beyond the usual lifespan of a giant due to his genetic modifications, Barbarossa is suspected to lives for more than five centuries. Thus, he possesses one of the strongest on the planet, a trait he has utilized much to his advantage. Such a trait has granted him multiple abilities. Redbeard is highly resilient towards most diseases and toxins, : As a superior race, Giants are immune to human disease and are high resistant towards human contaminants. an ability that has been further advanced through his . Despite being a heavy drinker and appearing to be drunk on multiple occasions, it takes incredible amounts of alcohol to impair his judgement and ability.My Big Little: Redbeard spends countless days drinking with Tamutsu before his battle with Boudica and appeared to be unphased by it Avoiding several near death situations, Redbeard can attribute this to his incredible vitality. Redbeard has also been to be more resistant towards odd temperatures, fighting countless opponents in wide range of environments without the proper cover. Through his devil fruit, Redbeard does not need to breathe. : A rare ability of the Goro Goro no Mi grants the user to ability to not make breathing a necessity. Redbeard's stamina can be attributed both his modified heritage and years of training and battle. As the King of a Warrior Race, Redbeard reigned as the strongest and was required to fight countless battles to reach such a status. These battles ranged from days to years, requiring Redbeard to increase his stamina tenfold in order to endure through the various challenges. His reserves allow him to remain afoot even when others have surpassed his limit. But as a proud warrior, Redbeard has trained enough to increase these reserves. During his rise to the Elbaf Throne, Redbeard fought dozen of other proud Elbaf warrior to the death. With some battles lasting for months and years, his stamina would increase significantly. In a single battle, Redbeard has never displayed any signs of fatigue or strain. Through Qigong and his devil fruit, Redbeard is able to manipulate his neural impulse that minimize his feeling of pain, though it has been stated that he is highly pain tolerant. A product of his warrior physique, his body produces that correct vitamins to sustain himself and battle and along with his outstanding durability and vitality it would take a monster to defeat him in a battle. For his tremendous size, Redbeard has been considered to be incredibly quick and nimble. He is capable of efficiently move around the battlefield with relative ease. Compared to other giants, his movement is considered to be very fast, capable of outmatching most in terms of attack movements. In terms of movement for distance, Redbeard is able to leap countless mile in order to close gap between he and his target. Once Barbarossa is in motion, it hard for others to stop him, especially when he is running at top speed. Redbeard is also both nimble and agile. His movements resemble that of a regular size human, despite not being one at all. Upon consuming the Goro Goro no Mi, his speed and reflexes would increases tremendously. Now capable of moving at the speed of lightning, he even outmatches even the fastest of creatures. : The devil fruit grants the user the ability to move at the speed of lightning, one of the fastest things in existence. Additionally, through the manipulation of his neural impulses, he is able to think process and react faster, granting extreme reaction times to compliment his speed. With these new additions to his skill set, Redbeard exploits his weakness of being unnaturally large and basically makes even more of a threat. Fighting Styles Qigong :Main article: Qigong is a unique brand of that focuses on coordinated body posture and movement, breathing, and meditation. As a decorated warrior praised as the Strongest Giant in all of Elbaf, Redbeard utilized this fighting style to rise through the ranks and maintain his position as royalty. Obsessed with Barbarossa becoming the next heir to throne, Odin stressed the importance of utilizing this style instead of relying on his brute strength to win him battles. Since an early age, Redbeard was conditioned into become a master in the art, dedicating years and most of his childhood to understanding and practicing the arts. With over a century of refined training and combat, Redbeard is considered a Grandmaster practitioner of the style and utilizes it to the utmost potential. Redbeard would later name his unique branch of the fighting style Teno-ken (天王拳; lit. "Heavenly King Fist") taking into account his rare physiology and years of mastery on the subject. Studying and practicing the art since his youth and physical development, Redbeard is one of the few to unlock one of the greatest aspects of Qigong. Unknown to most, Qigong awakens one's "true nature" granting access to higher realms of awareness and aiding the their development. : According to Taoist, Buddhist, and Confucian philosophy, qigong allows access to higher realms of awareness, awakens one's "true nature", and helps develop human potential. In Redbeard's case, this tapped into his primal heritage, allowing him to develop traits similar to his ancestors that are considered heavenly by both Giants and others; exponentially augmenting his physical capabilities including his size, strength along with other traits including vitality. Through this advancement, his potential as a warrior would sky rocket, and throughout the years he would maximize on this potential and become if not the most fearsome giant on the globe. Prior to mastering any actual martial art techniques, one must balance their — a mystical energy that unites the spiritual physical and mental realm, that dwells in everything, renowned as "life energy" — and cultivate it within their Mind Body and Spirit. Thus in latent terms, the building blocks of Qigong are three categories: Mind, Body and Spirit. Each of these building blocks must truly be mastered if one wishes to utilize the fighting style to the greatest of its abilities. Redbeard spent decades honing and mastering these three different yet closely related arts in order to refine and master Qigong. As instructed by his father, Redbeard began his training developing and mastering his Mind as the following two categories would never be able to be utilized to the greatest extent until the former is mastered. After mastering his Mind, Redbeard would follow by mastering his body. Upon developing his physical stature, Redbeard would transition to honing his skill in the Soul or Spirit. Taking decades to fully master each of these three categories, but the result would be extraordinary. Mind (調心, Chōshin): In order to acquire full access to the following categories, one must master their mind and break the limitations that hinders them from progressing. While powerful, the Mind possesses many restraints on the body and the soul in order to preserve and maintain the person's well being. But to truly master Qigong, the limitations must be broken for one to truly grasp the concept of Qi and how it affects them and their surroundings. Unlike most young Elbaf warriors who focused on developing physically throughout their youth, Barbarossa initially focused on his mind. Participating in months of mediation and breathing, Redbeard slowly developed a firm grasp on his mental prowess, unlocking full access and breaking the limitations the mind has on the body. Immediately after conquering his mind, Redbeard gained access to one hundred percent of his muscular output. Naturally, every creature is limited to only twenty percent of their muscular output. : On average, people are only limited to about 20% of their muscular output. This cap is intended to protect the creature from dealing permanent harm to their muscles. During his youth Redbeard always utilized his strength at the max but in later years he has learned manipulate his muscular output. Recently, he has yet to display his max during a battle, Redbeard claims he trains at his one hundred percent output in order to increase his limit at his max. In battle, augmenting his percentage output almost acts as a multiplier. During his fight with Muumuu, Redbeard increased his muscular output to fifty percent, allowing him to generate air waves through punches powerful enough to deal lethal damage to the powerful titan.A Clash of Titans: Redbeard sends a powerful waves of wind toward's MuuMuu's spine after increasing his muscular output. How much his strength multiplies by is currently unknown but the increase is considered a massive boost. Despite using this technique quite often, Redbeard does not seemed to affected by the technique's repercussions. It was later revealed that Redbeard utilizes another Qigong technique to self-heal the damage simultaneously. Upon harnessing the power of his mind, Redbeard unknowingly gained access to an ability few acquire; pain nullification. While many state pain is a necessary sensation that everyone should acknowledge, as a fighter pain is often considered a hindrance. Many have considered the skill to tolerate pain a desirable one especially when it comes to martial artists. Some of the most famous combat specialists are renowned for their incredible tolerance. But unlike these outstanding combatants, Redbeard unlocked a more advanced skill. As Qi travels throughout his body and into his brain, the sensation known as pain is nullified. And unlike most pain nullification abilities which prevent the user from acknowledging the injury, the electrical signals do make it to the brain but only in certain locations. Many state while pain tolerance is an effective ability, only few can truly wield due to the fact they are still able to get injured. Fortunately, Redbeard possesses rather incredible durability and through his body manipulation, unworldly healing abilities. In response to awakening his mind, Redbeard no longer possesses any mental fatigue. Mental fatigue is described as a transient decrease in maximal cognitive performance resulting from prolonged periods of cognitive activity. : According to Wikipedia, Fatigue can have physical or mental causes. Mental fatigue is a transient decrease in maximal cognitive performance resulting from prolonged periods of cognitive activity. In long strenuous battles, combatants are usually placed under a lot of stress and after a certain period of time, they begin to suffer from mental deficits due to mental fatigue. But as Qi flows through his body and into his brain, he does not suffer from these effects. From start to end, Redbeard is able to think at a high constant rate, which allows him to properly analyze and assess situations. This feat has also allowed him to come up with various uses of his devil fruit, and master various different tools for his Giant Combat fighting styles. Body (調身, Karada): Following the mastery of his mind, Redbeard then studied in the art of mastering his body. As a member of a warrior race, Barbarossa was enthusiastic about honing his physical features similar to many of the other titans his age. But unlike others who focused on simply building up brute strength, Redbeard discovered his training involved mastering the body and all it's imperfections. The body is a sophisticated system that can be manipulated in multiple fashions. By mastering his mind, Redbeard gained access to complete control over the body through Qi, a method that he considers even superior to . As Life Energy cultivates and circulates around the body, his bodily function advance granting him outstanding abilities. Mastering his body took several years to complete and upon mastering it, he began to the develop the fighting style Teno-ken. Probably his greatest asset through this technique, Redbeard acquires a rare ability to self-heal. While limited, the body possesses an exceptional ability to heal wounds, cuts, bruises amongst other physical damage in order to self-preserve. And in most cases, this ability would be sufficient enough for a being who lives casually. But as a warrior who has fought and wishes to fight in countless battles and was very prone to getting injured, Redbeard needed to enhance this ability. By using the Qi that circulates through his body, Redbeard can target cells in a specific location cause them to divide faster by forcibly stimulating them with proteins, thus essentially allowing the region to heal faster. In the midst of combat, Redbeard can heal wounds, burns, among many other forms of damage to his body.A Clash of Titans: Redbeard heals from the burn wounds caused by MuuMuu in midst of battle. While the technique is capable of regenerating limbs, it is not applicable during battle. Fortunately, upon acquiring the Goro Goro no Mi, Redbeard realized he could utilize his lightning to stimulate his cells and make them divide even faster therefore making the former applicable in battle. As supplementary aspect of the use of Qi during the healing process allows the hurt region to become stronger after recovery thus making the area less susceptible to the same injury. As a giant, Redbeard is immune to human disease and highly resistant towards most toxins. But there are some contaminants that are lethal to even titans such as the 's poison and some of the poisons produced by the . possesses a poison that has been stated to be lethal enough to be poisonous to giants. But with Qi circulating throughout his body, Redbeard's body is a temple which must remain pure. Like many other systems with his body, Redbeard's Qi enhances his immune system to heavenly levels, allowing his antibodies to combat some of the strongest poisons and diseases that would kill most beings. This incredible enhancement is only a result of Redbeard's powerful reserves and manipulation over his qi as inexperience users would not be able to perform this in the same manner as he does. Also his refined control over his mind has allowed him to target specific systems within his body and enhance them. An technique granted to those who've mastered the basics of Qi is the ability manipulate their body mass to either acquire strength or speed. : As a young yet proficient user of Qigong, Bonham gains access to the ability to manipulate his muscular composition. Redbeard is considered a Grandmaster in the art, thus he has perfected this technique to undeniable levels. Unlike inexperienced users, who increase or decrease their muscles mass through Qigong, Redbeard focuses on utilizing his Qigong to manipulate his body density. Usually attained by slowly shrinking himself to less intimidating sizes, he condenses all parts of his body, from his muscles to his organs to his bones. As he shrinks, his muscular output increases tremendously due to his muscles simply losing volume not mass and it allows for an easier circulation of Qi throughout the body as well. And with his devil fruit, Redbeard's speed will remained unmatched. In essence the smaller he comes, the more compacted and powerful Redbeard will be. Unfortunately, the transformation is described as intolerable to most and the smaller he becomes the more taxing the transformation will be. As mentioned, Redbeard possesses incredible reserves of stamina. Being giant, he is naturally given more than the average creature. With over a century of combat under his belt, Redbeard has developed his reserves to points beyond belief, capable of exerting himself for incredible periods of time. But training, combat, and heritage are not the only boost he has received that has gifted him undeniable stamina. With Qi circulating through his veins, Redbeard's stamina in considered unparalleled. As seen through , while Qi flows constantly through his body, concepts such as weakness and tiredness are void to him. : Upon activating his Earth Old Man Fist Ultimate Secrete Technique: Battle Preservation Fist, lost all impediments inclduing lower stamina because of age. As a result, Redbeard no longer suffers from physical fatigue, at least never visually displaying any fluctuation. His muscles always possess energy even after days of brawling. Despite possessing the ability to manipulate his muscular output, his muscles are always considered to be at their max. Soul (魂, Tamashī): After mastering his mind and body, only one skill remained. Probably the most fearsome of the three skills, awakening one's own soul is considered something very rare amongst the Qi user community. Even his own father gave up on his quest to harness the skill. Requiring the mastery of the two previous abilities and decades of training for the latter, most races usually do not possess the lifespan to truly master the skill. But fortunately, Redbeard is of the Giant race, a race renowned for its incredible longevity. Through decades of training which included meditation, combat, and breathing along with other rigorous training regimes, Redbeard eventually mastered his soul, a feat that only few can say. By mastering his soul, his other two abilities would benefit and he'd become a superior martial artist because it. One obvious ability that Redbeard acquired upon conquering his spirit was the expansion of the power of his own soul. With Qi fueling his spiritual essence, Redbeard's life force would acquire a powerful boost. While giants possess unnatural lifespans compared to the average creature, Redbeard's own life force would be considered unrivaled due to the awakening of this ability. While not an offensive weapon on its own, this ability translates to many other of his fighting styles and techniques. Due to his soul being empowered by Qi, his was enhanced as a result, granting his and Haki a boost. His increase in soul power can be responsible for his indomitable will and determination. Behind his strength and fearsome devil fruit usage, Redbeard's soul stands as one of greatest attributes. As stated, empowering his soul translated to enhancements of forms and techniques and powers. In relations to martial arts, Redbeard can use his empowered soul as an energy source to augment certain abilities. And example of this would be his strength; theoretically Redbeard's strength can increase indefinitely as he could utilize his qi as an energy source to power-up and release powerful attacks without having to augment his muscular output. While appearing to be almighty, unlike Haki, Redbeard can only use his qi within himself. This prevents Redbeard from performing feats such as generating energy blasts and arm constructs through Qi. Giant Combat : : Devil Fruit :Main article: History Early Life The story of Barbarossa's upbringing is unknown to most. His tale begins not at his birth but before, with his father, the of , who wished to secure the bloodline and promote a dynasty with the Elbaf monarchy. Rather than simply conceiving a child, Odin wished to guarantee his family's success by exposing Jörð to larges amounts of which would hopefully allow the baby to evolve. While the surgery was a success, the pregnancy and labor ended up killing Jörð. Throughout Elbaf, the newborn baby was both praised and feared as many foresaw either great success or great destruction coming from him. Despite his father naming him Thor, on her death bed Jörð named her baby, Frederick Barbarossa. From that day forward, Redbeard would walk a path destined for greatness. Similar other young giants his age, Barbarossa spent most of his youth training. His training regimen was both rigorous and brutal attributed to his father's interest in his unique genes. Pushing the young boy to his limits, Barbarossa displayed incredible endurance and strength surpassing that of a regular giant his age. His unreal power allowed him to overwhelm even adult giants who had reached their peak in strength already. But what truly divided him from others was his insane height. Outgrowing most adult giants during his teens, Barbarossa's height made those of Elbaf believe he was a child blessed by the Elbaf God. But what was later revealed was that the genetic modifications tapped into his giant heritage granting his the physiology of the primal titans. After spending three decades of gruesome training with both his father and high-ranking Elbaf officers, a young Barbarossa had already established himself as the promising force in Elbaf. His head was often filled with praise, making him both overconfident and arrogant. Many of the Elders suggested that he needed a reality check and recommended they send the boy on tough task where he'd return a failure in order to tone down his confidence. After careful consideration, Odin agreed to these tasks though not because he was concerned about Thor's overconfidence but to test his abilities before promoting the he suggests the passing of the torch. After assembling various different task, they named this challenge the Four Labors which included smiting a demon, climbing the heaven's tree, locating a lost treasure, and overcoming temptation. Leaving Elbaf to complete each task alone, Barbarossa was considered to be both a heroic and a fool. His first labor was a test of physical strength and endurance. Elbaf legends says there is a massive sea beast who is larger than the greatest giant, who lives alone on a abandoned island, slaughtering those who wander upon it. After travelling several days, Redbeard found the island. The moment he laid foot on the shore, the battle had begun. The beast was both fearsome and titanic, the ushi-oni was actually the first creature Redbeard met who was larger than him. The battle went on for several days and nights, and initially Barbarossa was not powerful enough to defeat it. But as the battles dragged on and Barbarossa challenged the beast again and again, the outcome would soon become quite apparent. With his superior technique and improving capabilities, Barbarossa eventually slaughtered the beast, taking it's head a symbol of his victory. The next Labor was another test of strength and endurance. But unlike the first, the second was not a fight against a foe. The second task would require Redbeard to reach the sky, and climb the renowned Heaven's Tree. Due to his size, many would assume this task would be the most simple of the labors. But upon reaching the titanic tree, Barbarossa found it to be an impossible task. Due to the tree's cloud physiology, Redbeard found it impossible to climb. Spending weeks attempting it again and again, Barbarossa was determined to overcome this impediment. But despite his resolve, Redbeard was unable to do so. It wasn't until a human arrived and began to climb the tree without any trouble. But since he did possess the endurance to climb the tree, the human also struggled. The two would eventually make a pack, and the human would enlighten the giant on the use of . After spending weeks training, Redbeard eventually learnt the basics of , allowing him to climb the with the human on his shoulder. Eventually making it to top, the stood above the rest of the world in the , claiming that one day he would rule the sky like a deity. Taking a token of his success, Redbeard would leap down back to the mainland. The following labor would not be a trial of power but mental capabilities, as Redbeard would be tasked to find a specific that contained some history regarding giants. Given some hints on where he could find the massive block of stone, Redbeard swam through the New World and eventually found the correct coordinates. Surrounded by only sea, Redbeard realized that artifact was below him. Swimming down 10,000 meters below, Redbeard withstood the pressure of the sea with his outstanding physique. After multiple voyages downward, Redbeard eventually located the Poneglyph and brought it back to shore with him. But upon reviewing it's contents, Redbeard realized he could not interpret script on the stone. Confused, it would not be revealed till much later that true contents of the Poneglyph would discuss the true powers of titans. The final labor was like none of the others, this was a test of character rather than will and strength. Barbarossa must bring back the head of a back to Elbaf. While the task seemed simple, Sirens are a tricky species with the uncanny ability cast illusions on the beholder, trapping in a beautiful hell. Barbarossa was unaware of this fact, and upon entering an area filled with Sirens, a dream was casted on Redbeard, subduing him mentally. Within the trans, Barbarossa imagined a nation in which he ruled. Standing as the mightiest of Elbaf, Redbeard succeeded his father though not for his dream of creating a monarchy, nut because he defeated him in battle. Despite this being a dream come true, Redbeard overcame it because there was no path to greatness. Realizing the Siren's ability, Redbeard released his own massive roar in order to disturb their song, then quickly killed one of them. This marked the end of Redbeard's labor's and the beginning of his legacy. Returning home, Redbeard was welcomed as a hero. This journey took him a total of two years to complete, which is much shorter than anyone could have imagined. Celebrations and festivals were thrown in order commemorate his success. His father was very pleased with his efforts and even granted the mighty hammer, Mjolnir as a token of his success. But despite the whole country joyous over his return, some titans found even more reason to hate him. Word spread that Barbarossa would definitely take the thrown and that no one could even attempt to oppose him. This brought a lot of anger to the proudest of warriors who were much older and have dedicated much more time to their fighting prowess. Eventually this would cause an uproar and many of the titan would begin to challenge Barbarossa to battles to the death, where the Elbaf deity would decide who would become victorious. More Coming Equipment Bounty Quotes Concept & Creation Trivia *Similar to other characters in the series, Barbarossa has a distinct laugh: "Gororororo". Ironically, his laugh is very similar to his Devil Fruit's name; . *Barbarossa was not the first member of the Redbeard Pirates, as it was Taurus who suggested the idea of becoming pirates. *Barbarossa is the oldest character on the wikia due to his Giant Heritage. *Just as , Barbarossa's name comes from a King/Emperor in real life: the King of Germany and Holy Roman Emperor. **The user intentionally chose this name as Barbarossa was the former King of Elbaf and his own alias is Redbeard similar to the Holy Roman Emperor. *Unlike many pirates, Redbeard is a rather kind and compassionate person despite his brute strength and abilities. *His character has several references to Norse and Greek mythology: **The User heavily based the character on the Nordic God of Thunder, Thor. Similar to the Nordic Deity, Barbarossa's nickname or alias is Redbeard. Barbarossa is also able to manipulate lighting and utilizes a war-hammer similar to his God counterpart. Also similar to Thor, Barbarossa is sometimes arrogant in his decisions and abilities, though he has a good heart which is shown when Barbarossa free's slaves. **Similar to Zeus, Barbarossa is renowned for his lustful nature, impregnating women of different races across the globe. A great number of Barbarossa's techniques have some relation to Zeus such as his signature lighting bolt. References Category:Giants Category:Pirates Category:Captains Category:Rookies Category:Haki Users Category:Redbeard Pirates